Together Again
by Silvia Karelia
Summary: Harvey  Sabrina! Before her weading!


Together Again

By: Silvia Karelia

Writer's notes: Hi!! This is my very first Fic in English and it's about Sabrina; And Well I can't watch the series because I was in the school, however I'm writing this about one chapter that I saw, when Harvey ask to Sabrina an excuse for her bad behavior when he knows about her secret . Well I think that's all, carry on with the Fic.

He was thinking about her, in what was going on with her life, her life without him, thought in all the moments together, with magic and without it, and the love he felt by her, but he brasses up with her because he discovered that she was a witch and everything he passed without know it; like convert to a frog, or when he become pregnant; but also to when Sabrina told to him and Valery her secret. The best days of his life, even when later they don't remember. He cans remember all because he discovered that she was a witch, now he can remembers everything.

-Harvey- a sweet voice call him get out of his thoughts

-Yes Maryanne? - was his girlfriend, she was beautiful; she had long black locks and a beautiful blue eyes. Everybody says Harvey that she was the best girlfriend. But he loves her? Even he knows it, is not the same that with Sabrina, whit her have been shared so many things, moments, memories…

- Invited me a party, do you come?-

-Of course, what time is it? - He asked

-Eight o'clock-

-Ok, I'll pick up you-

-Right- she says rough out a smile

Why is he thinking about her? He doesn't know why he is missing her, now surely she had her life where he doesn't come in. Time ago he has call her to ask an excuse, but since this day he doesn't known nothing about her, and has to decided forget her, the problem was that he can't.

- Sabrina, want you to go a party?-

-Really I don't feel so good-

-Come on! Since call that Harvey, you don't want go anywhere-

-Ok Morgan- she says resigned

-Ok, the party begins to eight o'clock­-

-Whatever- says with a small smile, because everything was that she can give since he called her, she doesn't do anything, just thinking of him.

_**Bye Now**_

_Lately in my life I'm_

_Finding it harder to be_

_Certain of feeling that I_

_Thought would always be_

_Playing the game was easy_

_Saying the things that please me_

_But through it all_

_I can see the love has slipped away_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Take this love away from me_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Set my soul and spirit free_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Take this love away from me_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Let me be what I can be_

_Go make it easy on yourself_

_Lately in my life I'm_

_Finding I'm stronger if I_

_Picture myself no longer_

_Underneath your spell_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Take this love away from me_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Set my soul and spirit free_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Take this love away from me_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Let me be what I can be_

_Go and just leave me_

_Go make it easy on yourself_

_I can's stand to see you_

_Couldn't bear to feel you_

_It's tearing my heart and soul in two_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Take this love away from me_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Set my soul and spirit free_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Take this love away from me_

_(Bye now – gotta say, say good bye now)_

_Take this love away from me_

_Can't you see what I can see?_

_That with you I'm never free_

_So take your love away from me_

_Go and just leave me_

_Go make it easy on yourself_

-Sabrina, we are going to arrive late! - Just in this moment she goes out from her bedroom, and she really looks like beautiful. She has her hair free, with a short and belted dressed, the thing of Morgan ignored it is that Sabrina doesn't make it alone, her magic helped

-Almost so beautiful like me… but I'm the best- says Morgan when she saw her

-Can we go? - says contain a laugh

-Excuse me, it's Maryanne?-

-Yes, she drop in a minute- say Marianne's father

-Thanks sir- In this moment Maryanne get out, she look really good

- Can we go? -

-Sure, come on- Harvey takes her arm and guides her at the car, he thought that she was really pretty, and just in this moment the picture of Sabina appear in his mind

When Harvey and his girlfriend arrived, Harvey find out to someone that he doesn't liked to see

-The farmer with his new girlfriend- says Roland trying to irritate to Harvey, but he doesn't put attention and he pass away

-Ah, Don't you see me? Let me see… -he cast a charming to Maryanne

-Harvey, I don't feel so good, do you excuse me? - says with the hand in her stomach. Harvey knows that it has been induced by Ronald, and it that moment, when he went to reclaim to him, A beautiful face appear close to him, he stays like a fool, just looks at her.

-Hi! – She has been with some friends of her school when she felt a look, when she turn around, she can't believes who is it, was the cause of his pain.

-Hi Sabrina! -he says, it looks more handsome that she can remembers

-Hi- just can say

-Would you like to dance? - He ask

-Sure- suddenly it plays a romantic song, for a moment it feels like if nothing would be happened, like time no pass, it seems like high school, when nobodies exist, except they two.

-Sabrina…- he said looking at her –I can't get over you, even in all this time… I love you like the very first time-

-I love you too- says Sabrina to unite in a long and sweet kiss, then they kissed again, and again, it was like if they wish recover all the lost time

-Harvey! You are an…- It was Maryanne who run away when she saw this

-Who is she? - ask Sabrina in her arms, afraid for the answer

-She is… my girlfriend- he answered hooping for a slap in the face, but nothing happened

-I understand… here nothing happened and never will pass- she says –this is just a memory more, do you understand? -

-But I…-

-Do you understand? - She says angry

-Yes, good bye…-

–Bye, Harvey, forever, now you have a life, and I should start one, without you, I have to learn how to live without you.

The End

;; Oh my good! Really, I wanted that this could have a happy ending, but I saw that in the last chapter of the series, Harvey interrupt the weeding of Sabrina and escape with her; and I don't want destroy the end.

Well this Fic is dedicated to a person who read this one, but in a version on Spanish, and asked me a version in English, I late so much, Sorry! But I don't know a lot of English, and now my best friend helps me, check over. Thank you Friend!

Well, the song is called "Bye Now" by Atomic Kitten, and this is one of my favorites (and crying) songs. I hope you like it.

However, I hope you enjoy and if you want send me a review. Thanks!

See you later!

Love ya α Kare!


End file.
